


Isn't He Lovely

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Series: Try To Capture Every Minute [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent!Evak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: “Boys,” Even said, taking a glance around at all of their friends to find the softest expressions on each one of their faces. “Meet Aleksander Bech Næsheim-Valtersen.”or, the first time Aleksander meets his uncles.





	Isn't He Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it’s official. Writing this series is going to be both the best thing ever and the absolute death of me. I’ve watched so many baby videos because of it and I’ve turned into a puddle of goo on the floor as a result.
> 
> Also I’m officially done with classes! Woo! Buuut that means that the next two weeks are full of finals! Soo, I probably won’t have anything out then (who knows maybe I’ll put off studying and write like I usually do lol) buut I’m going home for winter break after finals are over which means I have an entire month off of school and I can write A TON! Wooo!
> 
> The title is super basic (I couldn't think of anything else rip) but it comes from [Isn't She Lovely](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVvkjuEAwgU) by Stevie Wonder (but with a pronoun change because they have a son)
> 
> And thank you Amalie for betaing this!! Love you lots! <33 (Also I couldn't think of any other nicknames so I just kept what I had rip)
> 
>  
> 
> And without further ado, here's part 2! I hope you guys like it!! <3

“Where is he?” Magnus asked eagerly, stepping across the threshold and immediately starting to look around.

Jonas laughed and followed Magnus into the house, gripping both hands onto Magnus’s shoulders to calm him down. Mahdi brought up the rear of their group and shut the door behind him. 

“Mags, you’ll get to see him, calm down bro,” Jonas reassured, and Isak flashed him a thankful look.

“He’s actually asleep right now,” Isak informed, and Magnus’s face fell.

“So we can’t meet him?” He concluded, crestfallen. 

Isak shook his head. “No, no you’ll get to meet him, you just might have to wait a little while. There’s no way in hell I'm waking him up,” he corrected. 

Just then Even’s head poked out from around the corner, and a warm smile spread across his face as he saw the boys. “Hello boys,” he greeted, walking into the room.

Magnus immediately tackled Even into a big hug that, despite the fact that Magnus did it every time he saw Even, still caught Even off guard. Even returned the hug though, patting Magnus’s back as Magnus swayed their bodies back and forth. 

“Congratulations you two,” Magnus exclaimed, pulling back for a brief moment so he could reach out and yank Isak into the bone crushing hug as well. “You’re dads!” 

“We’re dads,” Even echoed, positively beaming. 

Finally Magnus let the two of them go, and Even went to greet Jonas and Mahdi. 

“So,” Mahdi started, clapping his hands together quietly. “You told us he’s a boy, but you never gave us a name…” he held out his hands, palms up, and lifted his eyebrows expectantly. “What is it?” 

Isak looked towards Even, and the two of them had a silent conversation with their eyes, deciding which of them would share the news, before finally Isak turned back to the boys. Even snaked his arm around Isak’s waist and pulled his husband into his side. “His name is Aleksander,” Isak announced proudly. 

Right away Magnus started to coo; Mahdi grinned brightly at Isak and Even, nodding his approval at their choice in name; and Jonas even made a soft noise in the back of his throat and his features melted into something warm. 

“That’s a great name, guys,” Jonas praised.

“It’s cute as fuck, is what it is,” Magnus cried out, taking a step forward to throw his arms around Isak and Even’s necks again.

Isak couldn't help but laugh into Magnus’s embrace and wrap his arm back around Magnus.

“What does it mean?” Mahdi asked curiously.

“Defender of man,” Even answered. “We didn’t really pick the name for its meaning though, we just thought it was cute,” he chuckled. “But his name will fit him well— he’s going to be the strongest boy.”

Mahdi nodded and a warm smile rose to his lips. “Of course he will be when he’s got the strongest parents,” he responded sweetly.

It was almost as if Aleksander had recognized that they were talking about him and decided to wake up and join the party, because not even a second later, the red light on the baby monitor sitting on the shoe shelf they’d set up underneath their coat hooks started blinking and a loud cry erupted from its speaker. 

Magnus’s eyes lit up and his head whipped towards the source of the sound. “He’s awake!” He shouted happily. “We get to meet him now!”

Even chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to Isak’s cheek. “I’ll go get him,” he offered, and Isak tilted his head up, asking for a real kiss before Even parted. Happily, Even obliged and squeezed his hand before he walked down the hall towards their bedroom, where Aleksander’s crib was currently set up.

“We’ll get to hold him right?” Magnus questioned, biting his lip as he waited for Isak’s answer.

“Of course,” Isak responded, nodding his head. “But you have to be very careful when you hold him. He’s only two days old. You have to make sure you're always supporting his head since he can't on his own. And you need to be sitting down so you don't drop him. And—”

“Isak,” Jonas interrupted. “Chill. We know how to hold a baby,” he said, chuckling softly.

Isak let out a soft breath and ran his fingers through his hair. “Sorry, sorry. I know you guys are perfectly capable, I just…” he trailed off and waved his hand through the air in a vague sort of gesture.

“Well, Jonas and I are perfectly capable. Magnus, on the other hand, might need that refresher course you were about to give,” Mahdi teased, and Magnus let out an indignant squawk and threw his hands into the air.

“Fy faen! I know how to hold a baby! I've held like hundreds of babies,” Magnus whined. “I’m going to be way better at it than any of you assholes.”

“No cursing around him either,” Isak added, shooting Magnus a warning look.

“Isak he was literally born two days ago, it's not like he can understand what we’re saying,” Magnus retaliated, sticking a hand on his hip.

Pressing his lips together, Isak rolled his eyes. “Actually, a baby’s hearing is fully developed around one month— which will be here in no time, Jesus— and even though Aleksander is only two days old, I don't want you getting in the habit of cursing around him. He may not be able to comprehend what you’re saying, but babies like to mimic sounds, and there's no way am I going to let his first word be fuck,” he warned. 

Jonas snorted, and Magnus held his hands up in surrender. “Got it, no cursing,” he nodded.

A sudden gurgling sound had all of the boys spinning on their heels to turn towards the hallway, and Isak couldn’t help the grin that broke out across his face when his eyes landed on Even and the small, fidgety bundle in his arms. 

Four pairs of eyes followed Even as he walked towards the little circle they’d formed, and he stopped next to Isak, who immediately reached out to stroke Aleksander’s arm. The baby stretched his little fist out towards Isak and wriggled in Even’s arms, another grunt leaving his tiny lips.

“Boys,” Even said, taking a glance around at all of their friends to find the softest expressions on each one of their faces. “Meet Aleksander Bech Næsheim-Valtersen.” 

“Oh my god,” Magnus gasped, his eyes going wide.

“He’s so small,” Mahdi commented in disbelief, though his smile was wide.

Jonas, on the other hand, almost looked as if he were about to cry. Isak could see the sheen of moisture glossing his eyes, and he didn’t miss the way Jonas brought a hand up to quickly scrub at them. His gaze flickered over to Isak and when he realized he’d been caught he just laughed under his breath. A second later he was stepping into Isak’s space and wrapping his arms tightly around him. “God, Isak. _You’re a dad_ ,” he breathed out, as if he still couldn't quite believe it. 

(If he were being honest, Isak couldn't really believe it either.) 

Isak curled his arms back around Jonas in response and held onto his best friend just as tight, gripping onto the fabric of his shirt. 

“You’ve been through so much shit— sorry— and I’m just so happy to see _you_ happy. Isak, you're the best man I’ve ever met, and you’re going to be the best father. Aleksander is the luckiest kid on this planet,” Jonas choked out.

Isak pinched his eyes shut and buried his face into Jonas’s shoulder as his own tears sprung to his eyes. He sniffed harshly and squeezed Jonas even more. “Fuck, Jonas,” he muttered wetly.

When they finally pulled apart, they noticed that Even, Aleksander, and the boys had moved into the living room, presumably to give them a bit of privacy. Both Isak and Jonas wiped at their eyes and smiled at each other, laughing softly. 

“I’m really glad I have you in my life, Jonas,” Isak said sincerely. “Fuck you for making me cry though,” he snickered.

Jonas just grinned and slung his arm around Isak’s shoulder, pulling him close. “Well, I'm just trying to solidify my vote for godfather,” Jonas teased.

Isak’s jaw dropped in faux offence. “Damn, and here I thought you meant everything.” He shook his head and laughed along. “We actually already have a godfather picked out, so no kissing up is necessary,” he added, a smirk tugging at his lips as he looked at Jonas. 

Jonas’s eyebrows lifted as he gave Isak an expectant look. “Well? Is it me?” He asked, his voice dripping with anticipation and curiosity. 

“I’m not at liberty to say quite yet,” Isak shrugged, and Jonas let out a groan.

“Isak, come on. At least give me a hint— I’ve got to have my acceptance speech prepared,” Jonas joked, making Isak roll his eyes at his best friend. 

“Let’s go join the others, maybe we’ll tell you then.”

When Isak and Jonas walked into the living room, it was to find Magnus practically bouncing in his seat, Even on his other side, as the two of them watched Mahdi, who was seated comfortably on the loveseat with Aleksander in his arms. He had a huge grin on his face, and he was cooing down at Aleksander every few seconds.

Jonas sat down gently in the empty spot next to Mahdi, and Isak slipped into the space beside Even, immediately leaning into his arms.

“Okay, Mahdi, You’ve been holding him for like twenty minutes now. My turn,” Magnus urged impatiently. 

Mahdi just snorted and rolled his eyes at Magnus. “I’ve had him for like five minutes, not twenty. Be patient, Mags,” he said. But he did carefully stand up so that he could walk over to Magnus and pass Aleksander along.

Magnus’s eyes lit up when he realized what Mahdi was doing, and he held out his arms so that Mahdi could transfer Aleksander over. Isak watched the passage a bit nervously, but Even just squeezed his hand to let him know that everything would be fine. 

The second Aleksander had been placed in Magnus’s arms he let out a small squealing sound and flashed his toothless gums at Magnus, who was wearing a huge beam on his face as looked up at Isak and Even in excitement.

“He smiled back at me!” 

Isak snorted. “Mags, babies don't really smile back until they’re six to eight weeks old,” he pointed out, but was smiling fondly at his friend’s elation nonetheless.

“He showed his gums to me Isak, that's close enough to a smile in my book,” Magnus retorted, and Isak held his hands up and let Magnus have it. 

Aleksander started kicking his legs out happily and prattled on in his baby talk. Magnus nodded along to everything Aleksander “said” and even pretended to hold a conversation with him— all in his baby voice, of course. 

Isak and Even shared a glance and they couldn't help but smile at how well Aleksander seemed to take to Magnus. Perhaps Magnus really was the best at interacting with babies. 

“Aren’t you the cutest little boy ever,” Magnus cooed. “You’re cuter than both of your daddies.”

Isak let out an indignant squawk, and Even just laughed and kissed the top of Isak’s head. “Hate to break it to you babe, but Mags is kind of right. Aleksander is way cuter than either of us.”

Isak rolled his eyes and pushed his face into Even’s chest, shaking his head. He didn't protest though. Aleksander was cute as fuck, and he was just going to get even cuter, so.

Eventually (and reluctantly), Magnus parted with Aleksander and passed him over to Jonas, the only one of them left that hadn’t yet held Aleksander.

Jonas cradled the baby to his chest and lightly rocked him back and forth. In response, Aleksander sighed happily and relaxed into Jonas’s arms.

“He’s so tiny,” Jonas whispered, his voice full of wonder as his eyes raked over all of Aleksander’s little features. “He looks so much like you, too, Isak,” Jonas added, looking up at Isak, who just blushed at the comment. 

“My mini-Isak,” Even supplied, grinning big. “It’s quite reassuring to know I’ll have a new and improved Isak when this one goes all grey,” he teased, nudging Isak with his shoulder, which only caused Isak to roll his eyes again.

“Hey, you're older than me. If anyone’s going to grey first it's you,” he retorted smartly, shooting Even a fond look.

“Alright, I don't want to like, bet on your kid or anything,” Jonas interrupted, “but I bet anyone here one thousand kroner that Aleksander is going to roll his eyes as often as Isak does,” he chimed out.

Mahdi laughed out immediately and shook his head. “No way am I taking you up on that. This kid’s going to be an eye rolling machine.”

Again, Isak scoffed and threw up his arms. “We are _not_ betting on my son!” He cried. “And I do _not_ roll my eyes that much…” 

“Mm, you kind of do though,” Even whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek three times to make up for it. It didn't help much and Isak sent his husband a half-hearted glare. “I love your eye rolls, baby,” Even added, nudging his nose against Isak’s until he saw a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Jonas turned back towards Aleksander and booped his little nose gently. “Hi there, little buddy. I think your daddies are going to name me your godfather soon,” Jonas cooed to Aleksander. 

“Godfather?” Magnus quietly shrieked. His bewildered eyes flew from Jonas to Isak and Even, and he raised an eyebrow. “Is that true? Is Jonas Aleksander’s godfather?” 

Even laughed and shook his head. “No,” he discredited. “We haven't announced the godfather yet,” he explained.

By now, all three of their friends were staring at Isak and Even expectantly, waiting for them to make the eagerly awaited announcement. 

“Well,” Isak started, curling his hand into Even’s before he continued. “This is really important to us, and me and Even had a long discussion about this because we wanted to make sure we were making the right decision,” he trailed off again and paused for a brief second to figure out how to word the next bit. “We couldn't pick just one between you three and Even’s friends, so we've decided that we’d love it if you all were Aleksander’s honorary uncles.” 

Three matching grins spread across Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi’s faces, and a chorus of excited cheers filled the room. 

“I’ve always wanted to be an uncle,” Mahdi responded excitedly.

“We’re gonna be the _coolest_ uncles _ever_!” Magnus exclaimed, fist pumping into the air.

Jonas just aimed his grin towards Aleksander. “You hear that? I’m your Uncle Jonas now,” he said, then lowered his voice as if he was sharing a secret with Aleksander. “I’m going to be your favorite uncle.”

Mahdi and Magnus, thankfully, didn't hear the comment, but Isak did, and he couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight of his best friend bonding with his son. 

“So,” Magnus started. “If none of us are the godfather, then who is?” 

 

Eventually, Aleksander drifted off to sleep in Jonas’s arms, which prompted Even to pull out his phone and snap a picture— he was very insistent on capturing as many memories as he could. He’d told Isak how he wanted to put them all together into a video or a scrapbook to give to Aleksander on his eighteenth birthday. The idea had made Isak’s heart warm with happiness.

Jonas carefully handed Aleksander back to Isak, careful not to jostle him enough to wake him, and Isak took his back to his crib.

When Isak returned to the living room, Even excused himself this time so he could get a start on dinner. They’d invited Eskild over to share a meal and to meet Aleksander, something which Eskild obviously had agreed to immediately, setting the date before Isak or Even could make a suggestion. 

It was late enough in the afternoon that Eskild’s arrival would only be in one short hour, but knowing him, he’d probably end up showing up early as well.

Before Even disappeared into the kitchen, however, the boys all said their goodbyes. They all hugged Isak and Even and congratulated them once more.

Magnus made Isak and Even promise to send constant picture updates in their group message, and for once, the other boys were completely on board with one of Magnus’s ideas. 

Isak and Even huddled together in the doorway, Even’s arm curled loosely around Isak’s waist, and they waved at the boys as they descended the porch steps and trudged down the driveway towards their cars.

Upon returning into the house Even headed towards the kitchen and Isak followed, but not before he grabbed the baby monitor to bring with him in case Aleksander were to wake up again. 

The pot of water was boiling on the stove and Even was prodding at a pan of browning beef every so often, while Isak carefully chopped carrots, onions, and peppers into smaller pieces on the cutting board to Even’s left. 

Isak finished the last carrot and was in the middle of using the knife to neatly pile the veggies together when the baby monitor went off again. 

“I finished the vegetables like you asked, babe,” he told Even, then carefully set the knife down and moved to the sink to wash his hands. “I can go get him while you finish up here.”

Even laughed softly and shuffled to the side so he wasn’t blocking the sink. “Saved by the baby,” he joked, throwing a teasing glance at Isak. 

Isak just rolled his eyes and lightly pinched Even’s side. “Everything tastes better when you make it anyways,” he shrugged, smiling playfully back at Even. 

When Isak pushed open the door to their bedroom, Aleksander’s cries grew louder. He made his way over to the crib, and a sympathetic expression softened his features when he saw Aleksander’s little face scrunched up and his small mouth open as wide as he could get it. Gently Isak lifted Aleksander from the crib and onto his shoulder. He slowly rubbed his palm over Aleksander’s back and started walking in small circles around the room, trying to calm his son down. 

“Shh, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here. Everything alright,” he whispered, bouncing on his toes a little as he walked, hoping the movement would soothe Aleksander.

After a few minutes Aleksander’s cries slowly subsided, and he was left sniffling up at Isak with wet, red eyes as Isak shifted him in his arms. He smiled down at his son and stroked a finger up and down his chubby arm. “There we go, all better now, yeah? I’m here, I've got you. No need to cry anymore.”

It was then that the doorbell went off, and Isak heard Even calling for him. “Is, can you get that please?” 

Lifting Aleksander back onto his shoulder, Isak left the bedroom, closing the door behind him, and headed towards the front door, presumably to greet a waiting Eskild.

The second the door opened Eskild’s beaming face filled Isak’s vision. His mouth was open as if he were about to loudly greet Isak, but it seemed as if all words failed him when his eyes landed on Aleksander. Instead, his face melted— eyes softening, mouth closing and curling up— and he brought a hand over his heart. 

“Is this…?” He trailed off, pulling his eyes away from Aleksander so he could look at Isak for a brief second.

Isak cradled Aleksander in his arms so that Eskild could take a look at his face. “This is Aleksander,” he introduced, smiling down at his son before he looked up at Eskild. 

He could tell that Eskild wanted to squeal or ramble excitedly, but he held it in and instead just gazed at the baby in awe. “ _Aleksander_ ,” Eskild echoed. “That’s beautiful.”

Isak smiled. “Come inside. Even’s still in the kitchen, but I don't think he should be much longer with the food,” he said, stepping aside so Eskild could walk inside. 

Eskild started unbuttoning his jacket and hung it on one of the empty hooks before he removed his shoes and pushed them to the side. He followed Isak into the living room and settled into the couch cushions. “Isak, he’s absolutely precious,” Eskild gushed, his eyes falling to Aleksander once more. 

“Do you want to hold him?” Isak asked, and Eskild barely let him finish the sentence before he was nodding, holding his arms out. 

With a chuckle Isak gently placed Aleksander in Eskild’s waiting arms. Aleksander kicked out his legs and dragged his fists through the air, little babbles spilling from his mouth.

“Well hello there, little guy,” Eskild cooed at him. “You are just the cutest! I could just eat you up!”

“No need to eat my boy, Eskild. Dinner will be ready soon,” Even’s cheerful voice chimed out as he appeared in doorway into the living room.

“Even!” Eskild's exclaimed, lighting up at the sight of him. “How are you? How are both of you? I just waltzed right in and focused all my attention on this little guy, I didn't even check in with you, baby gay,” Eskild directed towards Isak, shaking his head at himself. 

Even laughed softly and took a seat next to Isak, wrapping his arm around him. “We’re doing great, thanks for asking,” he answered easily. And it was the truth. Isak hadn’t felt happier than he had the past few days, and he knew Even shared the feelings.

“No sleep loss yet?” Eskild questioned with a chuckle. 

Isak snorted and shook his head. “I mean, we’ve only had him a few nights. He was asleep on and off last night, but he’s a newborn— that's to be expected. I'm sure it will get worse, but I guess my insomnia might be a blessing on this situation.” 

Eskild passed Isak a sympathetic look and smoothed his hand over Aleksander’s belly before tickling under his chin a little. Aleksander wriggled and gurgled happily. 

“So, have the boys met him yet?” Eskild asked curiously, nodding towards Aleksander.

“Actually they were here a few hours ago to meet him,” Isak answered. 

“How did they handle the news of you picking Jonas to be the godfather?” Eskild wondered, a smirk on his face as he imagined the other boys’ reactions.

Isak bit down on his lip as he caught Even’s eye and he folded his hands together. He might have mentioned to Eskild that they were considering Jonas as godfather, when in fact, they’d already decided on someone else. “Well, we actually didn't pick Jonas to be the godfather, so…” he trailed off.

Eskild’s eyes flew up to Isak’s and he lifted a thin brow. “No?” 

“No.” Isak shook his head. Even rubbed his hand down Isak’s arm, silently encouraging him to share the news now rather than wait any longer. “We picked someone else.”

“Who did you pick then?” Eskild asked eagerly, completely oblivious as to where the conversation was heading. The wheels in his head were obviously turning as he tried to figure out who they could have possibly chosen if not Jonas.

“You,” Isak declared. He tried to contain his grin at the shocked look that settled over Eskild’s features, but failed as it consumed his whole face.

“Me?” Eskild squeaked, his widened eyes starting to water as he looked between Isak and Even’s smiling faces. 

“Yes, you. We want you to be Aleksander’s godfather,” Isak confirmed. 

A choked off sound left Eskild and a few tears dripped from the corner of his eye and rolled down his cheek. “Oh my god,” Eskild started. “I… You…” Eskild couldn’t find words, but his reaction said enough. Isak detangled himself from Even and rose from his spot on the couch to join Eskild. He wrapped an arm around Eskild, and pulled him into his body in an sideways hug.

Eskild sniffled. “Can you… Even can you take Aleksander please?” He asked. “I really need to properly hug my baby gay right now,” he laughed wetly.

Even smiled and took Aleksander from Eskild, cooing at the little boy as he settled him in his arms.

As soon as Aleksander was gone Eskild threw both of his arms around Isak and pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you, Isak,” he mumbled into Isak’s shoulder. “You’ve been through so much since I met you crying outside of that bar all those years ago, and now look at you!” Eskild pulled back so he could look into Isak’s eyes, his hands gripping onto Isak’s upper arms. “I can barely believe you’re the same boy. You’ve learned a lot and grown so much, and I’m so so proud of the man you’ve become,” he reflected. A few more tears spilled out of his eyes and he sniffed a few times before he continued. “And I’m so happy that I get the chance to still be a part of your life, Isak, even now that you have a husband and a child.”

Isak felt his own tears spring to his eyes, and _god_ , he hadn’t cried this much since his wedding a little over five years ago. “It’s all thanks to you, Guru,” he responded sincerely. “And of course I want to keep you in my life— in _our_ life. You’re one of the most important people I know, Eskild.”

Eskild let out a dramatic noise and pulled Isak into another bone crushing hug. “I love you so much, baby gay.” Eskild blubbered. 

“I love you too, Eskild,” Isak mumbled into his shoulder, hugging him close.

When they finally parted again, Eskild’s eyes landed on Even, and he sent him a warm smile. “And you, I love you too, Even,” Eskild said. “You've made Isak happier than I've ever seen him.”

Even smiled bashfully. “Well, he’s made _me_ happier than I’ve ever been.”

“Oh, you come here you,” Eskild heralded, waving Even over to join him and Isak on the loveseat. It was a tight squeeze, but Even wiggled his way into the space and Eskild threw his one arm around Isak’s shoulders and the other around Even’s and pulled them in. “I love you both. You're going to make the best parents ever.”

Isak and Even both squeezed Eskild back, and Isak leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

“So you’ll be Aleksander’s godfather?” Isak asked.

“I would be honored to be Aleksander’s godfather,” Eskild answered, smiling between the two parents. He reached over and lifted Aleksander out of Even’s arms so he could cradle him once more. Looking into Aleksander’s eyes, Eskild smiled softly. “I’m going to spoil you rotten, little prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Like always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Also, like I said before let me know what firsts you're looking forward to! :))
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
